27th Hunger Games SYOT
by Arius15
Summary: Submit your tribute and watch how they do. good luck and happy hunger games
1. Chapter 1

Wild Card POV

I have affected the games for 5 years. I am an avox, i became an avox 6 years ago when they captured me, i did nothing wrong but they accused me of terrible things. So they made me a servant of the gamemakers, where i just do small chores for them. No one knows it but i affect the games in ways no can imagine, as in tribute a is about to fall off a ledge, but if i like them i can put something in their path to make them go another way.

I have never been known to do the same thing twice, that is why the gamemakers call me wild card. My family disowned me right after they took me to be an avox. I think i was made an avox because my father didnt want me spreading rebellion, so i have nothing to lose by hacking. I grew up in the capitol, and my father is the president of panem.

What made me do this is, growing up i always watched the games and the winner was never the best person, it was always the 6' dominating guy or the crazy bloodthirsty girl. My father Colton Snow never listened to me when i questioned why we had these terrible games, he just became more and more angry until eventually he had me made avox. I always thought why not change the games so that someone other than the evil ones win. That is why i have changed these games, and no one will ever know...


	2. District 1 reapings

District 1 Reapings

Majoris Russo POV

Wow! I just won the $5000 prize at the district 1 training academy. The 5000 dollars will take care of my sister (shimmer) and i for the next few months. Im 18 and i moved out with my sister 3 years ago. The reason we moved out is because my mom died and my dad is never there. We live in a one room apartment. I have always considered volunteering but that would leave my sister behind, and I can't do that. I have no friends because I have no time with me, my sister, my job, and the academy.

The reaping is today and I have to go, although it's my last year so its fine. I told my sister never to volunteer, and if she was ever picked someone would volunteer. If I volunteer I can solve my problems, and live in the victors village with my sister.

We get to the reaping early and sign in. The reaping ground is very empty and quiet, we decide to talk with the few people there. Eventually the escort starts the reaping and says "ladies first". She grabs a slip and waits... then reads Shimmer Russo. As I comprehend what she said, someone else volunteers and simply walks up the stairs. The escort reads the guys name and I say I volunteer. We are taken back inside the hall of justice and wait for our family to come and say goodbye.

Shimmer comes in and is already crying, she says I have to come home to her. She gives me a charm I gave my mom when I was little. She says she loves me and is taken out. I am taken to the train and before I know it we are in the capitol...

Shimmer Parker POV

So I have everything in life, I am the richest girl in town, my mom is the mayor, and I have nothing to fear. I feel like something is missing inside of me and I can't tell what it is yet, maybe volunteering will fill that hole.

I get ready for the reaping and put on my most beautiful dress, it has pearls all over it and the dres is coated with pure gold. I head down to the reaping to get in line. The bubbly escort comes up and shows the usual video, then says, "ladies first". She draws her hand around a minute for suspense then reads "shimmer russo" well i think ill volunteer. I walk up to the stage and say my name, then I await the guy tribute. She does the guys much quicker, she reads "Makoris Russo". Oh snap, that guy is cute, he looks scared but he shouldnt be, im with him!

We shake hands and are taken into the justice building. My mom comes and says goodbye, and that i will have sponsers. With that over we are on the train and in the capitol...


	3. Distrcit 2 Reapings

District 2 Reapings

Brute Stabler POV

I have to win for my little brother, when i was 5 i started training because my father started beating me. I am the best fighter in all of district 2, no one comes close. The only thing is i dont want to hurt people, i trained for self defense. My father said if i dont volunteer this year then my brother and i are kicked out, so if i do win, i will take my little bro and live in a victors house.

I tell jake to get ready while i put on my black suit. My mom comes in and asks if i am really gonna volunteer, i say yes. She doesnt think father will do it, but he will. I walk out of the house and walk into scarlett (my best friend, who i also have a crush on) and we talk about stuff while we walk to the reaping. She also asks me if im gonna volunteer, i say yes again but i promise her i will come back.

We get to the reaping and get in line, the escort comes up and says "ladies first". She reads "hazel alexal", someone shouts "yes" and walks up to the stage. She says im hazel and im gonna win! Half the crowd laughs, half is quiet and confused. On to the boys she says, she grabs a slip but im already up on stage and say i volunteer. She drops the slip and it was my brothers name. Oh well, we are taken backstage and i say goodbye to my family and board the train to the capitol.

Hazel Alexal POV

Im so excited, today is the reaping and im going to volunteer. Let me tell you why im goin to volunteer, two years ago my little sister died to the district one girl. I will get revenge, Im going to blend in at first, then when she is not looking im gonna take her down. I say goodbye to my roommates at the academy and head to the reaping in my pink dress. When i get there everyone is staring at me again. People say im wierd because i hear voices and im sometimes im not all there, but it doesnt matter, i know what i have to do. If i die, i will go down fighting.

I get to the 13 yr olds line and the escort is picking the slip when i say "i volunteer!" The escort says ok and lets me on stage, the guy is already on stage before she reads it and she says ladies and gentlemen, your district 2 tributes. I am taken into the justice building and all my friends come in and say goodbye, with that we are on our way to the capitol...

I had so much fun with these, and have much in store for them!

read and review, thanks~Arius 15


	4. District 3 Reapings

District 3 Reapings

Braiden Keck POV

The greatest thing that ever happened to me is my family, they are what keep me going, otherwise it would be over. I am going to win the games for my family, then we can have riches forever. My girlfriend anna and i are on our way to the reaping when she got stung by a tracker jacker (which she is allergic to) so i took her to the doctor. I was late for the reaping but as i got ther the peacekeepers grab me and take me up on stage.

They have already called the girls name so we shake hands and go into the justice building. My family says goodbye but anna never comes, i will have to win to see her again. We get on the train and go to the capitol.

Jenna Keller POV

Everyone says im not right in the head, but i know it just made me stronger. When i was 8 my whole family died in a fire and i trained myself with weapons. If i get picked i will take down the careers, i will join them and learn their weaknesses then take them down. I finish training with my friends and head back to the dorms so i can get ready for the reapings. I put on one of my dresses and head to the reaping.

As i get there they call the girls name and of coarse its me, then they call the guys name and he isnt here so the peacekeepers try to find him but to no avail. Finally he comes into the reaping and they take him up and the escort yells, your tributes of district 3! We are taken backstage and my 3 friends come in and say goodbye, i will win for them, for me and everything i am.

Sry this one was shorter but read and review thanks.


End file.
